Titanic movie alternate ending
by doc boy
Summary: an alternate ending to the movie Titanic. would would happen if it would have ended differently? enter here to find out...


Titanic movie alternate ending

I do not own Titanic (now THERE'S something that it feels weird to say…)

Author's Note: I never liked the ending of the movie Titanic. And since the ending I was hoping for never happened and never will happen in the sequel that would never come, I decided to do it myself through fanfiction because it's the closest thing I've got and I just want to get it out of my system, once and for all… I hope you'll enjoy it…

Titanic has sunk… Rose was laying on the wood debris while Jack was holding on to it with most of his body in the freezing water…

Time passes…

Lowe, the remaining crew and the survivors have arrived at the scene of disaster and tried to look for people who are still alive…

"Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone here me?!" he yelled. Several seconds later he called out again in his thick Irish accent.

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!"

Rose was lying on the board of wood and singing to herself softly…

_"And up she goes… and up she goes…" _

A yellow light from Lowe flash light has been flashed right in her face… she didn't notice it… it was shined upon her again. She turned her head to the left, breathing heavily, crushing the ice that stuck to her hair in the process. She saw a boat of rescuers and their voices were slow and garbled… she got up and tried to get Jack's attention…

"Jack… Jack?... there's a boat…" he didn't answer… she tried to wake him up by shaking him…  
"Jack… come on please wake up… we can finally get out of here… there's a boat… Jack…" jack groaned and opened his eyes and said

"Thank G-d… come on… let's get out here Rose…' Rose nodded as they gathered all the voice they could gather out of their lungs and yelled and waved towards Lowe and his team of rescuers….

"Hey! Over here! Please! Help us!!!!" Lowe turned around and saw the waving couple and sighed in relief and said to his team

"Turn this thing around… I just spotted two survivors…"

"thank G-d…' muttered one of the sailors on the boat as he turned it around and oared it towards Rose and Jack and let them get aboard…

"we did Jack… we survived…" whispered Rose happily and tiredly while laying down on one of the benches of the boat wearing a thick blanket as Jack sat down next to her warped up in a thick blanket as well…

"I told you we will…" said Jack as he smiled as Rose smiled too as he leant towards her and began to kiss her lightly on the lips… after they were done kissing Jack said

"Now come one, Rose… let's try to get some sleep…"

"You're right…"

Two weeks later…..

Rose and Jack were already in New York and were still a madly in love couple… they were now in an Italian restaurant and were having a very tasty meal of chicken and rice. Which was what Rose was eating, while Jack was having French fries and a hamburger… he now knew it was time… he wanted to propose to her… and he knew what the answer would be… he got down on his knees, took out a blue plastic box from his pocket, opened it, revealing to Rose a beautiful diamond ring and asked her

"Rose… will you marry me?"

Rose put her hands in front of her mouth as if though she were surprised and then removed them revealing a wide smile and said

"Yes Jack… I will… I would love to be your wife…"

Jack smiled and let a small laugh as he slipped the diamond ring onto her ringer as they hugged romantically and kissed romantically, Frenchly and shortly afterwards, makeoutingly…

Two months later…

It was Rose's and Jack's big day; the day they would get married… they were now in the process of taking the vows…

'I do…" said Rose and two minutes afterwards Jack said the same thing and the priest said

"I pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride now…" and smiled as Rose and Jack kissed romantically and Frenchly and then makeoutingly and have excited the church and walked into the primitive 1920s limousine that would take them to their honeymoon… well actually it would take them to the train station that would be the one to take them to their honeymoon which would be in Cleveland Ohio, which would be the place where they would spend the rest of their lives… in their honeymoon they did all kinds of things, played mini golf, went to the beach, went to the movie theater, went out to see nature and relaxed an did all kinds of other things... and they were having a hell of a time…

Four year late…

A 21 year old Rose Dawson was now approaching her husband and was about to tell him some good news…

"Jack… I think I'm pregnant…"

Jack smiled and gave his wife a happy hug and kissed her on the lips and said

"That's wonderful Rose… I'm so glad to hear that…" as he kissed her on the lips again as he continued to hug her…

Several months later…

"well, congratulations Jack… you're a daddy…" said Rose as she held her new born baby girl as her husband kissed her on the lips and asked her

"What should we call her?"

"I don't know Jack… what do you think we should call her?..." asked Rose…

"Hmm… let me think… why not… call her Lizzy? That's a nice name don't you think?"

"I think it's a beautiful name… I love it… I agree; we should call her Lizzy.." said Rose as she and Jack smiled as they each kissed each other on the lips happily and then each kissed their daughter on the cheek in their own turn… they were a loving and married couple and they now had a baby daughter and they couldn't be happier…

And they lived happily ever after… all was well…

Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think in your reviews on your way out… thank you…

PS: when I saw the movie Titanic what bothered me so much was that Jack died. That's what I was referring to in my comment in the beginning of this fic, that 'it would never happen in the sequel that would never come' and all that… I wanted it happen in my way if it wouldn't happen in any other way and just wanted to make Jack alive in a way… so that's why I wrote this fic for those who are wondering… I'm glad I got it out of my system…

Again please leave reviews on your way out…

Than you…


End file.
